OPENING NIGHT
by shatteredheartsbrokenlies
Summary: LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION! Haley, Lucas, Rachel are best friends and nathan is the enemy...but what happends when the enemy and haley are forced to come together? Well heat and passion and a whole lotta drama! MORE INSIDE!


**TITLE:** OPENING NIGHT

**Summary:** okay well its mainly NALEY but also includes other characters as well and a lot to do with their life also…Haley, Lucas and Rachel are best friends…Nathan is the enemy and also Lucas' cousin…but certain circumstances force haley and Nathan to come together and poof a totally hott sexy love story! Lol I know its all pretty vague but I don't wanna give to much away

**Rating: **Pg 13ish…Deff not M but a bit more than T….lol if anything totally inappropriate I will post a warning or whatnot

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything or anyone….no ownership here! Cept this is my story! Heehee

_**Chapter One: In the making of it all**_

His hand was making way up the creamy silky skin of her right thigh as the other tightened its hold in her auburn curls. Pressing his body as close to hers as possible he bit back a moan. She too was feeling the heat rise between their bodies. Her head tilted to the side giving him perfect access to the nape of her neck as she wrapped her arms securely around his torso. Her eyes closed down softly losing herself further in the moment.

"Noah…" She whispered out as his lips once again found her own. His tongue begging for entrance which she immediately grants him access. Within moments though his hot lips are traveling down her neck once more. As he nips softly she can't help but release soft sighs of contempt.

"I love you Noah." He smiles against her skin before placing butterfly kisses along the top of her chest. He could feel her shudder against him and brought his arms behind each of her thighs. In one quick motion he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs now tucked around his waist, him keeping her in place and free from falling. Her hands are working on his shirt now. She's moving in haste not bothering to work each button she simply parts the material forcefully. Her eyes take in his beauty as her hands soon follow the path of her eyes. Touching each defined muscle lightly. She bites her lip a bit nervous now as her hands move to rid her own top. The material still wet from getting caught in the rain slides over her head easily before she tosses it aside. Her eyes close down afraid of him seeing her for the first time in over three years.

"You're beautiful." He runs his hand softly down her cheeks, lightly tracing his fingertips along her jaw line and across her bottom lip. Leaning forward he presses his lips to her own softly before whispering once more. "You're so beautiful Allie."

"That was amazing!" A voice shouts and the two teenage bodies separate themselves from one another. "Honestly, you two were brilliant. Bravo."

Grasping for her shirt she immediately throws it over her head before beaming proudly.

"You really think so Mrs. Santos?" Her voice was a bit unsure as she looked from her stage director to that of her partner.

"Oh it was above and beyond Ms. James. I guarantee the two of you will be more than ready opening night. Now you have fifteen spare minutes before your next class. Feel free to hang out here until then. I on the other hand am off for the day. I will see you both on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

Too shocked to even respond Haley turns to that of her leading man. Grinning wildly he throws out his arms bringing her into his frame and spinning her around excitedly.

"You did it girl…you really did it!"

"Yeah well so did you Luke. Without you I would have never landed this role. I would have never come this far. We…we would have never come this far. It was a team effort and I owe a big thanks to you."

She brought a hand to his cheek and smiled happily. She was ecstatic and it showed. For as long as Haley James could remember theater had always been a passion. A dream of hers even. As a little girl she would sit and day dream about the moment in which she would perform live on Broadway. Sure she hadn't made it there just yet. But being in her second year of college, majoring in one of her greatest passions, and landing the lead roll of the schools greatest performance; well it was all a giant leap in the right direction. Bringing her lips to his she plants a chaste kiss before bringing him into yet another hug.

"Thank you so much Lucas."

"Aww am I interrupting a Will and Grace moment? Sorry maybe I should come back later."

The couple part ways and both reach out for their belongings. Grasping Lucas' hand in her own they together descend the steps of the stage and make way to the exit. Rolling their eyes in direction of the third party Haley boasts.

"Well if it isn't New York's finest, Rachel Gatina. Did you happen to catch our performance?"

As the three walk down the empty corridor they fall into step with one another. Haley's hand still entwined with Lucas as Rachel now loops her arm through that of Haley's left arm.

"No sorry to say I missed it. Got a little caught up with Professor Harris. Apparently I've figured out a way in which to earn some extra credit points." Wiping the corners of her lips all three burst into laughter.

"God Rach you really are a slut."

"It's all part of my charm baby." She winks at her friends before blowing each a kiss in their direction. "Well I have to be off. I got French next period and I haven't exactly studied, well anything. So I need to have a couple words with fine ass Mr….Mr…"

"Garnier"

"Yeah that's it. Whatever she said. Anyway I have to go tend to that so I will see you lovelies at home? Say 5ish?"

The couple nodded as Rachel made her exit and then simultaneously broke out in laughter. Shaking their heads the pair continued walking. They still had a good while before attending their next course. Like Mrs. Santos said next period would not begin for fifteen minutes. But both Haley and Lucas shared a free period so that meant the next forty five minutes would be spent relaxing and enjoying ones company.

_Or not_

"If it isn't my favorite cousin and his hoe. How goes it _Lukey_?"

She hated him. She really hated him. Now Haley James was never a violent person. And she never had much anger or resentment towards another human being but something about this particular Scott, well lets just say he had a way of riling her feathers. Seeing him step right affront her Haley released a breath of air before pushing lightly at his chest.

"Go away Scott."

"Touchy, touchy there princess. I'm just here giving a friendly greeting. No harm in that."

_I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing. God he's so infuriating! _

"I caught a glimpse of your performance earlier. I must say you're not looking so bad Haley. Who knew all of that was under, well all of this." He grimaced pointing to her outfit. She looked down a bit embarrassed by his comment as her eyes scanned over her clothing.

_What's wrong with what I have on? I happen to like this outfit._

"Leave her alone Nate."

"Ah, he speaks. Is the prince in shining armor finally coming to the rescue of his princess? Oh but wait wouldn't you be considered the princess in this case? How easily I forget."

Haley's blood was beginning to boil. This was the guy that more than half the student population envied. The guys all wanting to be like the "great" Nathan Scott while all the girls craved to be another notch on his bed post. She couldn't understand the appeal he brought to many. In her case the only effect he had over her was making the bile rise in her throat. She honestly loathed him. And she was sure he knew.

"Come on Luke. Let's get out of here. There's a little café up the street I've been dying to check out. We can get off campus for a bit?" She pleaded. She knew if they were to stick around any longer a fight was about to break lose. That and Nathan would succeed in hurting not only her own feelings but that of her friends as well. She tugged at his arm and released a sigh when he started moving along with her.

_That was easier than I thought_

"Yeah he's a dick anyway. Lets go hales." She feels his arm come around her waist and she smiles lightly resting her head to is chest. Sending Nathan a glare the two depart leaving a calling Nathan behind.

"Funny choice of words there Luke. How Ironic huh?"


End file.
